COMO DUELE AMAR ONESHOT PRIMERA PARTE
by arias serena
Summary: si el amor es verdadero, por que el alma cree en los enganos, crea heridas en el corazon? sera que se puede perdonar syd espero ke les guste
1. Chapter 1

---------------------------------------COMO DUELE EL AMAR--------------------------------

**---------------------------------------****COMO DUELE AMAR--------------------------------**

_**Como duele el amor, con tu partida sacaste el corazón de mi pecho,**_

_**Mi al**__**ma anda herida, por mis ojos corren ríos de sangre,**_

_**El dolor es inevitable, ya no se como disimular para no gritar,**_

_**Mi ser se lleno de rencor, ahora solo soy tormenta y oscuridad.**_

_**Como duele amar, no quiero estar contigo,**_

_**Pero tampoco puedo estar sin ti.**_

_**Tus caricias son como las rosas llegan hasta el interior de mi alma,**_

_**Pero dejan heridas con sus espinas.**_

_**Tus labios son como **__**el agua de la fuente mas pura cesan la sed de mi cuerpo,Pero me intoxican con tu veneno.**_

_**Como duele amar cuando la capacidad de soñar se ha perdido,**_

_**Cuando las alas están rotas y ya no puedo volar para velar tus sueños.**_

_**Como duele amar y sentirse solo si no estoy sin ti;**_

_**Ahora cierro mis ojos y me voy a otra estrella buscando ser feliz.**_

**---------------------------------------****COMO DUELE AMAR--------------------------------**

Ahora después de tantos años regreso por ti, no se que será de tu vida solo espero que la promesa de amor de nuestro hermoso pasado siga tan presente como siempre.

**Flash back**

En una hermosa noche llena de estrellas dos jóvenes se declaraban su amor, para ellos todo era júbilo y felicidad.

_**Eres tu la luz que ilumina mi destino, tu sonrisa me da la alegría, tu cuerpo el calor que necesito en la madrugada, tus ojos son la profundidad del mar donde se baña mi alma**__._

Serena: darien te amo más que a mi vida. – Sonríe y abraza a su amado-

Darien: también te amo quiero que me prometemetas , que siempre me vas amar. -la observa con mucha ternura-.

_**Eres la fuerza que necesito cada día, vida después de la muerte, el sol que ilumina mi oscuridad, tus abrazos son la seguridad que quitan mis miedos, tus besos son alimento para mi espíritu**_

Serena: siempre te llevare en mi corazón te lo prometo.

Darien: mi niña adora siempre estaré junto a ti.- ambos acerca y se besan con mucha ternura.

_**Eres mi sueño, tus lagrimas son el agua pura de donde brotan las rosas que pones cada día en mi corazón, tus miedos son la tormenta de mi alma, tus éxitos son un escalón para llegar al cielo y tu alegría la calidez que le das a mi vida**_

Los meses iban pasando y su relación crecía, pero el destino se encargaría que ese amor de cuentos les convirtiera en un infierno.

Darien llega a su casa después de estar con su niña bonita, así le decía de cariño a su novia, al entrar su padre lo esperaba.

Apolo: -un hombre alto de contextura fuerte – darien hijo necesitamos hablar.

Darien: padre te escucho.

Apolo: en una semana te iras de Tokio a París con tu madre quiero que continúes tus estudios halla, tu eres mi única esperanza, ya sabes que tu hermano solo piensa en una vida de placer y serás el responsable en algunos años de los negocios familiares.

Darien: - con expresión de sorpresa- Pero... Pero... Yo no quiero irme, aquí esta todo lo que amo y no dejaré a serena ella es el amor de mi vida.

Apolo: esta decisión no es cuestionable, piensa en nuestro bienestar hemos dado todo por ti y mujeres conocerás muchas en tu destino, además esa chica no es lo suficiente para ti.

Darien: como puedes decir algo como eso te dejas llevar por tus vanidades, solo por que no tenga un apellido prestante no quiere decir que ella sea poca cosa como dices tu. Una mano se choca en la mejilla del chico que cae al piso.

Apolo: como te atreves soy tu padre y no hay nada mas que discutir. El chico solo sale corriendo de su casa con la impotencia de saber que su suerte estaba echada y un engaño cambiaría un amor infinito.

**---------------------------------------****COMO DUELE AMAR--------------------------------**

Semanas atrás en el estudio de la familia chiba.

Apolo: Nefly, quiero que alejes esa niña de darien, quiero que este con una buena chica, y esa pequeña no es lo suficiente para mi hijo.

Nefly: que el lo que desea que haga mi señor padre.

Apolo: quiero que seduzcas esa chica, para que engañe a darien y así el se desilusione de ella, quiero alejarlo de ella cueste lo que cueste.

Nefly: Así será, quiero ver a mi pobre hermanito sufriendo.

Apolo: serás muy bien recompensado – mientras una sonrisa se posaba en la cara de ambos-

**---------------------------------------COMO DUELE **** AMAR--------------------------------**

Mientras en la casa de la familia stukino, serena observa el atardecer y sumida en sus pensamientos… su madre se acerca la habitación.

Serenity: hija te esperan en la sala.

Serena: ¿Quien madre?

Serenity: tu amigo nefly.

Serena en un momento bajo.

Nefly: serena disculpa se que es tarde pero quería saber si puedo hablar contigo.

Serena: claro nefly, ¿a caso le ocurrió algo a darien?

Nefly: si, mi padre quiere que viaje al extranjero, el dice que tu no eres la mujer adecuada para el. Te juro que intente hablar con el pero el no entiende razones serena. Unas cuantas lágrimas se posan en el rostro de serena y nefly la abraza.

Mientras darien desorientado y con el corazón desecho, llega la casa de su niña bonita, y encuentra la puerta entre abierta y nefly nota su presencia, así que en un descuido besa a serena, a pesar de la oposición de esta, que no era notada por darien, el solo observa de espaldas a su hermano y como besa a su novia, en ese momento sintió que su mundo caía a pedazos y su corazón se llenaba de rabia.

**---------------------------------------COMO DUELE **** AMAR--------------------------------**


	2. Chapter 2

**---------------------------------------COMO DUELE AMAR--------------------------------**

**EL ADIÓS Y LA VENGANZA**

Darien: ¡bravo, bravo, ¡ como se nota que no pierden el tiempo, los dos son el uno para el otro .

**Hoy mis ojos están llenos de lágrimas, mi alma de sufrimientos, en ella hay una tormenta que me agobia.**

Serena: Darien esto no es lo que tú piensas, tu hermano me besó a la fuerza.

Nefly: No mientas serena no seas embustera, no es la primara vez que nos vemos, recuerda las noches de placer que hemos pasado y como me jurabas que solo estabas con darien solo por conveniencia. – Mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción se posaba en la cara de nefly-

Darien: no me extraña nada de ti nefly, pero a ti serena te entregué mi corazón y así me pagas?

**Mi corazón hoy es desecho mas del mundo por que ha perdido su pureza y sus ganas de latir ; mis manos quisieran arrancarlo de mi cuerpo así dejar de existir.**

Serena: - con lagrimas en los ojos y la vos entre cortada – darien por favor no creas nada de lo que dice tu hermano el solo quiere separarnos, al igual que tu padre.

Nefly: Eres una muy buena actriz, jaaa por que no le dices a darien que aceptaste la proposición de mi padre de alejarte de el por dinero.

**Mi vida ha perdido su color, las fuerzas, las ilusiones, hoy soy un despojo de lo que un día fui y soñé**

Serena: ¡¡¡ eso no es cierto ¡¡¡ como te atreves a decir algo semejante. Mientras a darien la única reacción que se le observaba ante semejante revelación de su hermano fue observar a ambos con repudio y cuando serena se acerca el la aleja de su lado mientras que a su hermano le propina un golpe y nefly cae al suelo y comienza a sangrar.

Serena se acerca nuevamente a darien- y lo toma del brazo cuando este intentaba salir sin decir una sola palabra mientras nefly se incorporaba del suelo.

Serena: Darien como puedes creer en las mentiras de tu hermano si me amaras, no durarías de mi creo que la promesa de nuestro amor solo fue una falacia. Y en el no había ninguna reacción era como que el darien que todos conocían hubiera muerto.

**En este momento camino sin rumbo, sin sentido desde que te perdí.**

Serena: ¡dime¡ dime¡ mientras lo observaba.

Darien: - con ironía en su vos- Que ingenua eres crees, que podría amar una chica insignificante como tu, este es el adiós serena logre mi capricho y enojar a mi padre.

Nefly: no te preocupes amada mía que conmigo serás feliz. ¡Jaaaaa!, mientras serena se acerca a nefly y le da una cachetada y a darien lo mira con mucho dolor.

**Tú eras la luz de mi vida, ya eres la oscuridad que apaga mi fuerza, tu cuerpo fue mi abrigo.**

Serena: no quiero verlos nunca mas en la vida, nefly dile a tu padre que puede ser feliz por que esta chica insignificante odia a tu hermano, mientras se arranca una cadena de su cuello, mientras la arroja los pies de darien.

Serena: querido darien tu capricho se acabo, como me duele no haberme entregado a tu hermano, ahora vete de mi casa y no regreses nunca.

Darien: No te preocupes serena que así será. Ahora me casare con la mujer que amo y que en realidad me merece. – con esas palabras ambos juraban enterrar el amor que se habían profesado

**Ahora eres mi el frió y el desengaño que labro mi muerte.**

**--------------------------------------COMO DUELE AMAR--------------------------------**

Ese mismo día el señor Apolo recibió su merecido….

Al salir de la casa de serena darien le juro a su hermano que nunca lo perdonaría y haría miserable su existencia, mientras nefly solo sonreía y le respondía a su hermano que no le importaba, que por su culpa su vida era desgraciada. Y ahora el pago con creces todas las humillaciones, le confeso a darien que todo fue planeado por su padre.

Nefly aborda su auto y sale a toda velocidad, y en la carretera pierde el control de su auto, este sale en picada, este explota y nefly muere inmediatamente.

Cuando darien llega su casa su madre se encuentra llorando y su padre en su estudio en estado de shock.

Darien: mamá dónde se encuentra mi padre?

Isabel: darien espera tengo que decirte algo

Darien: madre ocurre por qué estas llorando?

Isabel: tu hermano tuvo un accidente y murió- darien sintió como si un balde

De agua fría le cayera encima de cierto modo se sentía culpable-

Darien: esto no puede ser, subió al estudio encontró a su padre desolado, pero lo que tenia que decirle no tenia espera.

Darien: felicidades papá ahora te quedaste solo, nefly esta muerto y ahora me voy por que no puedo vivir cerca del hombre que arruino mi vida, ¿pero quiero preguntarte algo; es cierto que le pagaste a nefly para sepárame de serena?

Apolo: pensé que era lo mejor para ti. Darien perdóname no me dejes solo ahora que perdí a tu hermano ustedes son lo que yo mas amo en la vida.

En ese momento entró la señora Isabel con la cara desencajada después de todo lo que había escuchado.

Isabel: por tu culpa perdí a mi hijo, ahora te quedaras solo Apolo, por que yo nunca te perdonare.

Darien después del sepelio de nefly madre nos iremos de aquí y no regresaremos nunca pero ahora debo buscar a serena.

Isabel ve y búscala y explícale todo

En la casa de los stukino serena no paraba de llorar, se sentía humillada y miserable por la suerte que corría, alrededor todo estaba en el suelo, había sangre y ella en el medio.

Serenity: hija que te paso?

Serena: mama quiero irme de aquí el se burlo de mi solo fui in capricho para el, por favor.

Serenity: con lagrimas en los ojos ayudo a levantar a su hija y la consoló, y ese mismo día arreglaron sus cosas y salieron de allí sin dar razón de su paradero lo querían comenzar de nuevo donde el dolor no las alcanzara, pero los ojos serena no cesarían de llorar, por un largo tiempo.

Cuando darien llega a casa de serena, y el panorama era desolador, solo habían unas cuantas cosas en el suelo, entro gritando por todos lados en nombre de serena, pero ella ya no se encontraba allí. El cae en el suelo y comienza a llorar desconsolado.

**---------------------------------------COMO DUELE AMAR--------------------------------**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola ante todo quiero agradercerles los comentarios muchas pero muchas gracias , se que los capis son cortos pero la verdad como no tengo compu se me dificulta hacer capis mas largos, ademas a veces la imaginacion me queda corta: bueno no es diculpa prometo mejorar, espero que esten muy bien y que Dios las bendiga .

**---------------------------------------COMO DUELE AMAR--------------------------------**

**¿****UN NUEVO COMENZAR?**

Después de varios meses de una larga búsqueda darien se dio por vencido, el pensaba que su niña bonita jamás regresaría a su vida y que por mas que se culpara, el daño ya estaba hecho, su amada había partido con rumbo desconocido, desde ese mismo momento enterró ese amor en lo mas profundo de su alma. Decido partir junto con su madre a Paris allí tenia familia y fue así como decidió comenzar de nuevo.

**Flash back**

En la casa de andrew donde en ese momento vivan darien y su madre.

Darien: No se que mas debo hacer para encontrar a serena, mientras observa a su madre.

Andrew: - amigo de darien- darien ya hemos buscado a serena por cielo y tierra nadie sabe nada de su paradero. Es hora de que sigas tu vida

Darien: andrew no puedo no se vivir sin ella.

Andrew: piensa en tu madre, no crees que debes pensar en un futuro para ambos, esa beca en Paris sería la solución, amigo sabes que esta es tu casa, pero mira a tu madre ella vive encerrada en su mundo, talvez un cambio de ambiente seria bueno para ti y para ella.

Darien observaba a su madre que se encontraba en el jardín de la casa, aún lloraba la muerte de nefly en Tokio estaba cada uno de los recuerdo de el.

Andrew: es hora de dejar el pasado atrás y comenzar de nuevo.

Darien: creo que tienes razón. A los días siguientes darien partió con su madre a Paris.

Meses después comenzó su carrera en una prestigiosa universidad de Paris,

Años mas tarde su madre falleció, al igual que su padre que pereció tiempo después de la partida de darien y su madre así que el solo se dedico a tratar de sobrellevar la carga que tenia en su alma.

**Fin del **** flash back **

**---------------------------------------COMO DUELE AMAR--------------------------------**

Desde eso ya han pasado varios años ahora es un importante empresario que administra los negocios de su familia materna. Su única compañía por mucho tiempo fue la soledad, pero persona nueva en su vida, se convirtió en su amiga y durante todos esos años consoló darien; aún lucha contra el fantasma que a darien atormentaba, ella se enamoró de el, pero darien no la ama, la chica no pierde la esperanza de recobrar el corazón que darien alguna vez perdió en Tokio.

Un darien muy pensativo se encontraba en su oficina hoy era una fecha muy importante para el se acercaba el cumpleaños de sus amada, sus ojos azules siempre reflejaban una gran tristeza, era un hombre muy apuesto e interesante, pero vivía perdido en su mundo.

_**Me perdí en el infinito de la soledad,**_

_**Dónde estas amor mi pregunta mi corazón herido,**_

_**Mi cuerpo extraña tu calor en las noches, **_

_**Tu recuerdo me persigue en cada momento,**_

_**La frustración de no tener me ha vuelto loco, **_

_**Y en el camino que recorrí buscándote perdí **_

_**Corazón, ahora solo soy un vagabundo, **_

_**Un loco soñador**__** que sueña con verte.**_

Esmeralda – una rubia de una hermosa cabellera, de ojos verdes como esmeraldas y un cuerpo armonioso- como siempre a las 8:00 a.m. llevaba a darien su primer café del día.

Esmeralda: buenos días darien como siempre tan madrugador… pero darien no se había percatado de su presencia el solo mira fijamente al horizonte , mientras empuñaba una bella cadena entre manos y mientras una lagrima rueda por su mejilla.

Esmeralda se pone enfrente de el - con rostro de angustia- ¿darien te sientes bien?

Darien: si gracias.

Esmeralda: darien hasta cuándo te vas a torturar con pasado que no cambiara.

Darien: no es fácil, entiende esmeralda aún la amo, con ella se fue mi vida.

Esmeralda: Darien se lo que sufriste fui testigo de eso todos estos años, pero dime de que te ha valido llorar, tu sabes que te amo y quiero hacerte feliz, y se acerca y darien lo besa.

Darien: esmeralda yo, yo. Ella no dejo que el siguiera hablando de nuevo lo beso – darien no sabia que sentir estaba confundido durante todo esos años esmeralda siempre estuvo a su lado respeto su dolor y el sentía agradecimiento a hacia ella, y una confusión de sentimientos se apoderaban de el y que ahora no sabia como resolver-

Esmeralda: no estoy pidiendo que me ames ahora solo quiero que te des la oportunidad de ser feliz a mi lado, y si ves que tu corazón sigue perteneciéndole ha ella yo daré un paso atrás.

Darien: esmeralda te das cuenta que podrías salir lastimada? , que estoy muy confundido amo a serena y siempre he sido claro contigo, eres hermosa cualquier hombre querría estar contigo me atraes pero esto no es amor.

Esmeralda: no importa quiero que lo intentemos.

Darien se a cerca ha ella y la besa, -el había perdido todas las esperanzas de reencontrar a serena después de tantos años -

Esmeralda le sonríe y lo abraza.

Los días pasan ambos (darien y esmeralda) comparten ahora muchas cosas, pero darien nunca saca de su mente a serena, llegó a su departamento luego de salir a cenar con esmeralda.

Una invitación se encontraba debajo de la puerta unos amigos de darien inaugurarían un nuevo restauran el 30 de junio; allí se presentaría unas artistas muy renombradas llamadas luna y estrella, al principio no le dio mucha importancia pero al ver la fecha decidido invitar a esmeralda a cenar, ese día mas que nunca no quería estar solo.

**---------------------------------------COMO DUELE AMAR--------------------------------**

Desde aquella canallada cometida por al familia chiba mi vida se convirtió en todo un infierno me costo mucho comenzar de nuevo, pero era mi deber la levantarme, no podía darme el lujo de caer la vida sigue y yo con ella….

**Flash back **

Serena se encontraba junto con su madre y una antigua compañera de escuela, en pueblo muy alejado de Tokio, era pequeño y tranquilo allí ella trabajaban, en una pequeña tienda víveres que con algunos ahorros habían decidido comprar para su sustento, además el sueño de serenity era que su hija estudiara para que tuviera el futuro que ha ella la vida le negó. Serena aún estaba muy triste eso se notaba en su rostro, ya nunca mas sonreía, en las noches las lagrimas salían de su rostro como el primer día de aquella trágica conspiración que le dio jaque su corazón.

_**Aún**__** le pregunto a la luna por que perdí Tus besos,**_

_**Rompiste el cristal de mi corazón**_

_**Ahora solo soy una niña indefensa **_

_**Que busca tu protección.**_

Serena: no se como puedo amarte tanto darien, si destruiste mi vida esos eran los pensamientos de la rubia mientras observa el anochecer en su ventana.

Rey: una chica simpática y muy bella- serena, ¿piensas llorar toda la vida por ese idiota que te destruyó?

_**Quiero tenerte a mi lado,**_

_**Despertar en tus brazos,**_

_**No se como podré vivir sin ti **_

_**Mi llanto no c**__**esa y el dolor**_

_**Del alma es inevitable.**_

Serena: rey como lo hago si aun lo amo, todas las noches aun me pregunto si piensa en mi, no se como sacarlo de mi corazón.

Rey: comenzando de nuevo, dejando todo lo que te recuerda a el, pensado que el murió como lo hizo el desgraciado de su hermano.

Serena: como dices esas cosas yo no deseaba ese mal para el, mucho menos para darien que es el hombre que amo.

Meses siguientes serena es sus tiempos libres decidió escribir algunas canciones, era buena para eso, alguna vez soñó con ser una gran cantante, al igual que su amiga, pronto de hicieron famosas en aquel pueblo donde Vivian por sus melodiosas voces, como la tienda de vivieres a veces no daba el sustento de todas, así aceptaron cantar en un pequeño restauran, poco tiempo después la madre de serena murió, y la vida de serena estuvo a punto de irse al piso de nuevo, pero juro a su madre seguir adelante y así lo hizo junto con su amiga .

Un cazatalentos que se encontraba en el pueblo les propuso a las chicas que se fueran con el a Italia, para grabar un demo y allí varios años pasaron rey y serena estudiando música y tocando puertas hasta grabar su primer disco.

**Fin del flash back **

En roma ambas chicas conocieron a seiya un importante productor llamado seiya, que impulso su carrera y con los años fueron reconocidas a nivel mundial como luna y estrella, pronto seiya se cautivo con la vos de serena aquella chica melancólica y de hermosa belleza, desde ese día se convirtió en su ángel guardián, quien la sacó de su tristeza y el devolvió la sonrisa, serena ve en el un hermano mayor, pero seiya ve en ella la mujer con la que podría vivir el resto de su vida.

Serena se entraba en su cuarto ensayando nuevas canciones, en ese momento entra seiya y se queda observándola fijamente , hasta que serena nota que el se encuentra allí y le sonríe

seiya: pequeña princesa tengo una proposición para hacerte, ya que en una semana será tu cumpleaños y quisiera que viajáramos a Paris , un empresario quiere que den un concierto en un nuevo restauran que se inaugurará pronto allí y me parece una buena oportunidad para ustedes, además allá podremos celebrar tu cumpleaños.

Serena: la proposición de seiya helo hasta lo mas profundo de su alma ella, sabia que darien estaba en París, el era un hombre bastante reconocido y no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lagrimas cayeran por su rostro.

Seiya: preciosa que te pasa ¿dije algo malo – mientras observaba con cierta preocupación -

Serena: es que el vive allí seiya, yoo, yoo y se hecha a llorar en brazos de seiya como hace mucho no la hacia.

Seiya: princesa no puedes seguir huyéndole, a tu pasado, además Paris es una ciudad enorme, fuera de eso recuerda que te llaman siempre por tu nombre artístico nada malo te va pasar yo siempre estaré contigo.

Serena: gracias seiya no se que hubiera pasado conmigo si rey y tu no estuvieran a mi lado.

Seiya en ese momento se acerca peligrosamente a serena no resistía las ganas de besarla, pero en ese momento entro rey y la situación cambio radicalmente comentaron sobre su viaje.

El 29 de junio serena, seiya y rey, viajaban a París para su presentación y el destino tal vez unirá un amor que hace mucho tiempo separo .


	4. Chapter 4

**Quiero agradecerles a todas sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi, todas las sugerencias serán bien recibidas ya faltan solo dos o tres capis. Cuídense **

**--------------------------------------COMO DUELE AMAR--------------------------------**

**La noche que vì tus ojos, conocí el infinito **

**Que puede ser el universo.**

**La noche que conocí tus labios mi **

**Mis sentidos conocieron lo dulce de **

**La miel.**

**La noche que acaricie tu piel, conocí**

**El terciopelo de la rosa.**

**La noche que nos hicimos uno **

**Te robaste mi corazón.**

**La noche que partiste de mi lado**

**Conocí la tristeza y la decepción.**

Era de mañana en París, a pesar de que el sol brillaba para darien ese día había solo tinieblas, a pesar de que estaba con Esmeralda sus besos, sus caricias y sus sonrisas no se comparaban a las de su niña bonita, aun recuerda cada uno de sus besos y sus caricias... Cada uno sigue tatuado en el cuerpo como el primer día.

Darien se sentó en su cama todavía tenia ese retrato de serena en el cual ella sonreía, parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido para darien desde el día que perdió a su niña ; no entendía que sentía por esmeralda, pero lo que sentía por serena lo tenia muy claro a pesar de que 8 años han pasado la ama mas a cada instante...pero ahora las cosas han cambiado piensa darien y se levanta de su cama pone el retrato de su niña el buró, se alista y sale rumbo a su oficina, allí como siempre lo esperaba esmeralda melosa, dulce y con el primer café de la mañana.

Esmeralda: hola mi amor

Darien: hola Esmeralda

Esmeralda: mira esto te llego anoche, cuando fui a entregártelo ya no estabas aquí lo lleve a mi casa para poder guardártelo, amor ahora te dejo trabajar nos vemos en la noche por que quiero que sea inolvidable, le da un beso a darien y sale de la oficina

Darien abre el paquete, años atrás el contrato un investigador privado para encontrar a serena y no había obtenido resultados, pero en ese sobre encontró una respuesta después de tanto tiempo, descubrió que la madre de serena había muerto y que ella se fue de Tokio y que lo ultimo que se supo fue que había viajado al extranjero, su corazón se rompió imaginado lo mucho que debió sufrir serena sin su madre, pues era lo único que serena tenia, de nuevo los ojos de darien se llenan de lagrimas, el dolor no lo podía evitar..

Tomo entre sus manos de nuevo la medallita que lleva en su cuello y en sus ojos unas cuantas lagrimas se asomaban y al recordar con amargura como serena hablaba con orgullo de su madre y que quería ser una gran cante , para darle a su mamá una vida que se mereciera.

**Flash back**

En el un parque una pareja iba cogida de la mano, pero de pronto uno de ellos se detiene al ver un gran escenario que en ese parque estaban instalando.

Darien: amor, ¿por que te detienes así?

Serena: sabes tal vez te suene tonto pero espero algún día ser yo quien cante en un escenario como ese.

Darien: ha no sabia que mi linda niña era toda una cantante mientras la rodeaba por la cintura, ummm... por que no cantas una canción.

Serena: y si hago que me das mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a darien

Darien: un beso

.

Serena: esta bien te cantaré una canción que me gusta mucho.

**Llama, no importa la hora que yo estoy aquí  
Entre las cuatro paredes de mi habitación  
Es importante al menos decirte  
Que esto de tu ausencia duele  
Y no sabes cuanto**

Darien observa anonadado a serena

**  
Ven, aparece, tan solo comunícate  
Que cada hora es un golpe de desolación  
Es demasiado aburrido no estar a tu lado  
Ven, que mi alma no quiere dejarte ir  
Que los minutos me acechan  
Aquí todo es gris  
Y alrededor todo es miedo y desesperanza  
Ven, que nunca imaginaba como era estar sola  
Que no es nada fácil cuanto te derrotan  
Que no sé que hacer.**

Mientras serena observaba a darien y le sonreía

**Y aquí no queda nada de nada  
No me enseñaste como estar sin ti  
Y qué le digo yo a este corazón  
Si tú te has ido y todo lo perdí  
¿por dónde empiezo, si todo acabó?  
No me enseñaste como estar sin ti  
Cómo olvidarte si nunca aprendí.**

Darien: amor es muy bonita esa canción, tengo toda una estrella conmigo, mientras le da una rosa a serena, esta le sonríe.

Serena: mi madre siempre la cantaba, así que es muy especial para mí.

Darien: te amo.

**Fin del flash back**

**---------------------------------------COMO DUELE AMAR--------------------------------**

Darien soltó el sobre y la medallita, se limpio sus lágrimas...

Darien: mi niña bonita espero que se hayan cumplido tus sueños, mientras se concentra con mucho esfuerzo de nuevo en sus actividades y regresa a su apartamento para descansar y más tarde va a recoger a su novia esmeralda.

Esmeralda: hola amor y se acerca a darien y lo besa.

Darien: hola esmeralda, corresponde al beso.

Esmeralda: quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que estas haciendo darien se lo difícil que es para ti.

Darien: no debes darme las gracias, como tu dijiste tengo derecho la felicidad

Y tal vez a tu lado sea feliz.

Ambos se suben al auto y van directo al restaurante.

**---------------------------------------COMO DUELE AMAR--------------------------------**

**CONTIGO CONOCÌ EL AMOR, **

**MAESTRO DE MIS ILUSIONES**

**JUNTO A TI DERRUMBE EL MURO**

**DE MIS MIEDOS.**

**CONTIGO APRENDÌ A VOLAR SIN ALAS,**

**A SOÑAR DESPIERTA,**

**A IMAGINARME UN MUNDO NUEVO, **

**CONTIGO TAMBIEN MURÌO MI CORAZÓN,**

**CONTIGO APRENDÍ A CONOCER EL **

**DOLOR Y LA MUERTE**

Al aterrizar el avión en París serena no pudo evitar sentir de nuevo como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido su corazón, recordó como años atrás en su cumpleaños darien le prometió a serena que algún día conocerían París y caminaran juntos cerca al río sena y conocerían la torre Eiffel , pronto llegan al hotel donde ese hospedarían y como cada año seiya y rey le tenían un pastel y rosas que tanto a serena le gustaban, luego de la corta celebración serena se retira a su cuarto a descansar se siente en el tocador mientras mira fijamente su cuello y la cadena que tenia puesta esa que años atrás se arranco de su cuello y arrojo a los pies de darien, pero que el no se llevó y juró que la llevaría siempre en su cuello para no enamorarse nuevamente de nadie mas. Puesto que así no olvidaría el daño que el amor le causo, pero en lo íntimo de su alma, también la recordaba como la época más feliz de su vida….

**Flash back **

Darien: serena mi amor feliz cumpleaños mientras la abrazaba y le daba un suave y tierno beso.

Serena: gracias, sabes estoy feliz por que es mi primer cumpleaños a tu lado.

Darien: serena cierra los ojos…y pone en sus manos una cajita cuando serena la abre descubre una cadenita con su imagen en luna, pues ambos la amaban así fue que se conocieron, ambos chocaron por que observan la noche y la hermosa luna que en el cielo brillaba.

Serena: gracias amor esta hermosa, te juro que nunca me la quitare, este es el regalo más bello que he tenido en la vida.

Darien: algún día serás mi esposa, e iremos a Paris, sabes por que?

Serena: no…

Darien: por que es la cuidad del amor y es hermosa.

**Fin del flas****h back**

**---------------------------------------COMO DUELE AMAR--------------------------------**

Luego serena sale de su habitación va un ensayo con rey, ellas eran muy profesionales en su trabajo y siempre revisaban que todo estuviera perfecto, la canción con la que siempre comenzaban la presentación era que aquella que la madre de serena le cantó a su hija años atrás y la misma que alguna vez serena le cantó a darien para ella tenia un significado muy especial el amor a su madre y a su gran amor.

Seiya: chicas no mas ensayo es hora de irnos en menos de tres horas es el concierto.

Rey: es cierto es hora de ir a descansar un poco y arreglarnos para la noche. Verdad serena?, pero ella no responde

Rey: serena en dónde te encuentras?

Serena: lo siento chicos solo estoy un poco nerviosa. Seiya se acerca a serena y la observa a los ojos.

Seiya: serena todo ha salir bien, además estoy contigo y la abraza.

Serena no pudo contener mas sus lagrimas estar en París la hace recordar a darien, es inevitable que las heridas de su corazón se reabran de nuevo, se sentía indefensa.

Seiya: serena por que no me das la oportunidad de curar tu corazón te amo, no sabes cuanto.

Serena: no puedo amarte seiya lo siento mucho, eres mí importante para mi pero…

Seiya: pero que serena, no puedes olvidar a ese estúpido que te arruino la vida, o peor aun que te robo tu corazón, y tu inocencia - se acerca a serena y la toma de la barbilla y la besa muy suave, serena se separa de el y sale corriendo de aquel lugar, mientras deja a seiya con un sabor agridulce en sus labios.

Horas mas tarde serena evita a toda a costa a seiya pero este la detiene mientras rey los esperaba a bajo ella era cómplice de seiya ella quería ver feliz a su amiga, a pesar de que ella se había enamorado de seiya tiempo a tras, pero su ilusión de fue la piso al ver el amor que el le tenia a serena.

Seiya: me vas a seguir huyendo como si fueras una niña?

Serena: ahora no quiero hablar seiya por favor.

Seiya: serena no puedes evitarme, o ahora voy a dejar de estar en tu vida por enamorarme de ti.

Serena: no es eso sabes que no te amo, además tengo miedo mientras lo observaba.

Seiya: dame la oportunidad de amarte, mientras se acerca a serena y la besa de nuevo, ella ya no se opone.

Serena: si te arriesgas ha estar conmigo no quiero reclamos por mi pasado solo dame tiempo por favor.

Mientras se acercan serena y seiya al auto abrazados y rey se limpia sus lagrimas en el fondo sigue queriendo a seiya, aunque fue solo una ilusión que ella se formo en su corazón, llegan al restauran una gran multitud los esperaban. Ellos entraron por la puerta de atrás todo estaba listo. Afuera eran anunciadas por en el escenario no había marcha atrás la cuenta regresiva comenzaba. Darien y esmeralda estaban en primera fila abrazados.

Maestro de ceremonias: me complace presentar al grupo luna y estrella.

En ese momento serena, rey y los músicos del grupo se acercan al escenario y comienzan a cantar la canción

**Ven, aparece, tan solo comunícate  
Que cada hora es un golpe de desolación  
Es demasiado aburrido no estar a tu lado  
Ven, que mi alma no quiere dejarte ir  
Que los minutos me acechan  
Aquí todo es gris  
Y alrededor todo es miedo y desesperanza  
Ven, que nunca imaginaba como era estar sola  
Que no es nada fácil cuanto te derrotan  
Que no sé que hacer.**

**Y aquí no queda nada de nada  
No me enseñaste como estar sin ti  
Y qué le digo yo a este corazón  
Si tú te has ido y todo lo perdí  
¿por dónde empiezo, si todo acabó?  
No me enseñaste como estar sin ti  
Cómo olvidarte si nunca aprendí.**

Darien inmediatamente observa al escenario y reconoce a serena, su cuerpo se helo, no sabia que hacer, solo la observaba.

**Llama y devuélveme todo lo que un día fui  
Esta locura de verte se vuelve obsesión  
Cuando me invaden estos días tristes  
Siempre recuerdo mi vida,  
Yo como te amo.**

Mientras los ojos de darien se chocan con los de serena, esta estuvo a punto de quedar en shock la verlo abrazado con otra mujer.**  
**

**Y aquí no queda nada de nada  
No me enseñaste como estar sin ti  
Y qué le digo yo a este corazón  
Si tú te has ido y todo lo perdí  
¿por dónde empiezo, si todo acabó?  
No me enseñaste como estar sin ti  
Cómo olvidarte si nunca aprendí.**

Serena seguía cantando rezó a su madre para que le diera el valor de seguir, así lo hizo.

**Ven, que mi cuerpo la pasa extrañándote  
Que mis sentidos se encuentran fuera de control  
Es demasiado aburrido no estar a tu lado  
Ven, que nunca imaginaba como era estar sola  
Que no es nada fácil cuanto te derrotan  
Que no sé que hacer  
Y aquí no queda nada de nada  
No me enseñaste como estar sin ti  
Y qué le digo yo a este corazón  
Si tú te has ido y todo lo perdí  
¿por dónde empiezo, si todo acabó?  
Cómo olvidarte si nunca aprend**í.

Esmeralda se percato de quien era serena, alguna vez vio la fotografía, su corazón se lleno de miedo y en un impulso beso a darien, serena solo seguía cantando, al terminar la actuación salio del escenario, después de agradecer la asistencia. Darien se levanta de la mesa va para poder


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola espero que esten muy bien, me disculpo por el corte del capi de la semana pasada , es que se me olvido subir los renglones faltantes. Gracias a todas por sus comentarios cuídense mucho y que Dios las bendiga ..**

**--------------------------------------COMO DUELE AMAR--------------------------------**

**RENCUENTRO**

**La noche se lleno de lluvia,**

**Mis ojos de lágrimas,**

**Mi corazón de miedo,**

**Mi alma se partió en dos,**

**Vida se convirtió en una absurda tormenta,**

**Como quisiera caer en un sueño infinito**

**El cual no tenga final.**

Darien sale corriendo para alcanzar a serena, se sentía desesperado como nunca en su vida... Mientras serena solo limpiaba sus lágrimas y pedía al cielo que eso solo fuera un sueño o gran pesadilla.

En el otro lado del salón seiya se percato de lo que algo había ocurrido , trato de seguir a serena pero ella se perdió en medio de la multitud mientras se encuentra con rey que también estaba desconcertada con lo que paso .

Seiya: Observando fijamente a rey. Rey dónde se encuentra serena, que fue lo que ocurrió?

Rey: Serena acaba de ver al hombre que tanto amo y por el que tanto lloro durante todos estos años, el estaba con una mujer.

Seiya: Esto no puede ser, debemos encontrarla. Cuando el iba salir en búsqueda de serena rey se pone en medio.

Seiya: ¿Que haces?

Rey: Es hora de que serena enfrente su realidad si quieres realmente ser feliz con ella, debes dejar que ella supere todos sus miedos, para seguir adelante.

Seiya: tal vez tengas razón pero no dejare que el la dañe de nuevo. Seiya comprendió lo que rey le quería decir, pero su miedo fue mucho más grande que su razón y salio en búsqueda de serena, rey recuerda la cada palabra que seiya acaba de decir y su corazón se hacia pedazos...

Rey- pensamiento- por que de nuevo mi corazón juega conmigo de esta manera el nunca será para mi.

En otro lado del salón esmeralda se sentía totalmente humillada darien la dejó sola en medio de toda esa multitud, además fue en búsqueda de ese fantasma con el que ella lucho muchos años , y no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida así que salio en busca de darien …

En otro lado del salón una rubia intentaba salir por la puerta trasera cuando alguien la toma del brazo y un par de ojos zafiros se mira mutuamente, ambos se llenaron de un sentimiento inexplicable, el amor y la rabia se convirtieron en un solo sentimiento, como la rosa que es bella pero causa mucho dolor.

_**No me abandones así  
hablando sólo de ti.  
Ven y devuélveme al fin  
la sonrisa que se fue.  
Una vez más tocar tu piel  
el hondo suspirar.  
Recuperemos lo que se ha perdido**_

Darien: Espera no puedes huir de nuevo serena tenemos que hablar.

Serena Voltea a verlo sus ojos no eran aquellos que el conoció, eran fríos tristes y distantes.

_**Regresa a mí,  
quiéreme otra vez,  
borra el dolor  
que al irte me dio  
cuando te separaste de mí.  
Dime que sí  
Yo no quiero llorar, regresa a mí.**_

Serena: No tengo nada que nada que hablar con usted señor chiba, después de ocho años usted murió para mi.

Darien: Como puedes decir semejante, serena mi vida no ha tenido sentido para mi durante todos estos años.

Serena: No me diga – con ironía en su vos- tanto me amaba que me juzgo conmigo me trato como una cualquiera, pensó queme había acostado con su hermano, y que solo esta con usted por el dinero, así que no diga que me

¡¡ Que me amas por que eso ni usted se lo crees¡¡.

_**Extraño el amor que se fue,  
extraño la dicha también.  
Quiero que vengas a mí  
y me vuelvas a querer.  
No puedo más si tú no estás,  
tienes que llegar. **_

_**Mi vida se apaga sin ti a mi lado**_.

Darien: serena por favor perdóname todo fue un engaño de mi padre y mi hermano, por favor no te alejes de mi de nuevo – con lagrimas en los ojos.

Serena contiene sus lagrimas: lo siento pero no puedo perdonar a la persona que mas odio en el mundo, además no estoy sola, estoy con el único hombre que amo seiya, el me devolvió la vida cuando tu solo me la arruinaste.

**No me abandonas así,  
hablando sólo de ti.  
Devuélveme la pasión de tus brazos.  
**

Darien sintió morir en el fondo de su ser, solo apretó sus puños y se acerco a serena la beso con tal deseo y desesperación que penetraba cada célula del cuerpo de serena, pero ella solo se suelta de darien y le pega una cachetada, lo observo con tal odio que darien se derrumbo con castillo de naipes.

Serena: no te atrevas a tocarme nunca más. Te dije que estas muerto para mi, además soy una mujer casada respétame y respeta a la chica que esta contigo, o caso es otro de tus caprichos? Al escuchar que estaba casada darien solo se lleno de dolor y de rabia, no quería pensar solo imaginar que esas palabras eran solo un mal sueño.

Darien: claro que no serena, tu no fuiste un capricho en vida te ame mucho y aun te amo. Esmeralda es solo la persona que me ayudado en la soledad en que estuve durante todos estos años mientras lloraba por ti, pero tu no perdías el tiempo te casaste con otro.

Serena: no iba perder mi tiempo en alguien como tu, además no tengo por que darte explicaciones… serena – sentía mucho dolor la escuchar quien era esa chica, eso confirmaba según ella que sus lagrimas por darien fueron en vano que el nunca la amo-.

En ese momento llega seiya que ya llevaba un buen tiempo buscando a serena observa a darien de manera desafiante, y la mirada de darien estaba igual ambos morían de celos.

Seiya: amor te estaba buscando, se acerca y la abraza. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Serena: si amor, estoy muy bien, te quiero presentar a darien chiba un antiguo amigo.

Seiya: es un gusto conocerlo seños chiba.

Serena: Darien el es mi esposo seiya kou

Darien: es un gusto conocerlo seños kou, usted es muy afortunado de tener una mujer tan especial como serena.

Cuando el ambiente ya estaba lo suficientemente tenso llega esmeralda para formar el cuarteto dinámico.

Esmeralda: Discúlpenme por la intromisión en su conversación. darien amor es hora de irnos , y se acerca y besa a darien..

Darien: si es cierto, pero quiero presentarte a serena de kuio y seiya kou ..

Esmeralda: sonreí y observa a serena y seiya. Es un gusto conocerlos.

Serena: el mismo gusto señorita. Seiya amor es hora de retirarnos, así que me despido, darien fue un placer volver a verte, cuídate mucho.

Darien: serena lo mismo digo fue in placer volver a verte.

Para todos los ahí presentes quedo un amargo sabor. El corazón de darien y serena queda ala deriva de nuevo pensando que su amor era imposible.

Al salida seiya no quiso tomar el tema de nuevo con serena, le dio un beso y se fue a su habitación, al igual que serena y rey….

Rey: y ahora que será de tu vida?

Serena: no se que hacer, al ver a darien mi corazón se lleno de emoción pero al recordar todo lo que me hizo, cometí un gran error le dije que estaba casada con seiya, me sentí morir al ver sus ojos llenos de lagrimas pero pudo mas mi orgullo y comienzan a salir unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos , rey solo la abrazaba .

Serena: lo amo como nadie en el mundo pero lo perdí, además no quiero hacerle daño a seiya. Ahora no se que será de mi rey .

Rey: serena sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo pero si no amas a seiya nos es justo que lo utilices, solo para alejar a darien.

Serena: eso ya lo se rey amo a darien, a seiya lo quiero pero no lo amo, seiya estaba a punto de tocar la puerta del cuarto de serena y escucho cada palabra de serena, decidió no tocar en la habitación y regresar a la suya para pensar sobre que debía hacer.

Rey: eso solo lo dirá tu corazón..

Serena creo que buscare a darien, no debí mentirle, pero eso será maña miga descansa .

Rey: hasta mañana .

**--------------------------------------COMO DUELE AMAR--------------------------------**

Por otro lado darien que va en su auto con esmeralda no dice nada lo va pensando en todo lo ocurrido, maldecía a ese hombre que le quito la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo y como la tierna niña de la que el se había enamorado se había convertido en una mujer tan fría y llena de rencor.

Esmeralda: Darien quiero preguntarte algo?

Darien: - con vos distante- dime?

Esmeralda: para un momento el auto pro favor necesitamos hablar.

Darien para le auto mientras, observa unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos de esmeralda.

Esmeralda: esto termino verdad?, ahora que la encontraste de nuevo, vas a regresar con ella.- con la vos entrecortada- se que te dije que corría el riesgo perdóname si lloro pero no puedo evitarlo te amo .. darien solo se acerca y la abraza .

Darien: perdóname esmeralda no quería pasaras por todo esto , pero no te preocupes yo no voy a dejarte..

Esmeralda le sonríe y abraza a darien..

La noche paso todos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, esmeralda pensaba que darien seria suyo , pero para estar mucho mas segura inventa un nuevo engaño que alejara a serena de darien.

Esmeralda: amigo necesito un favor tuyo.

Diamante: que será preciosa, para ti siempre estaré disponible como en los viejos tiempos, recuerdas que bien la pasábamos en tu cama mientras te hacías la buena niña consolando a el idiota con el que estas ahora, para conquistarlo.

Esmeralda: -si primor- con cierto fastidio en su vos, diamante recuerdas las fotos que me tomaste con darien?

Diamante: si.

Esmeralda: quiero que publiques en la prensa que el es mi prometido y te prometo que te voy a recompensar muy bien.

Diamante: muy bien primor mañana saldrás como una diva en primera plana.

Al día siguiente serena al despertar no quería levantarse pero sus múltiples entrevistas en la televisión y la radio de París no daban espera, mientras desayunaba cos su amiga rey por que seiya había salido muy temprano.

Al ver la prensa serena se puso pálida y unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron de las mejillas al ver a darien muy sonriente abrazado con esmeralda en el titular decía: "DARIENN CHIBA Y ESMERALDA MENESTER SE COMPROMENTEN EN MATRIMONIO" las lagrimas comienzan a salir, a pesar de que rey le pregunta una y otra ves que le ocurría, serena solo pudo mostrarle la prensa, mientras su amiga la abrazaba.

Por otra parte dos hombres estaban apunto de encontrarse después de mucho pensar seiya decidió aclararle a darien que serena lo amaba, darien estaba a punto de entrar a su oficina mientras un hombre lo esperaba sentado en la recepción.

Darien: ¿qué hace usted aquí?

Seiya: tengo que hablarle sobre serena.

Darien: acaso le ocurre algo ah ella?

Seiya: no soy el esposo de serena, ella lo ama, soy su amigo hace mucho tiempo ella le dijo lo que le dijo por el dolor que tenia en su alma.

Darien: por que me dice todo esto si en sus ojos se ve como la ama.

Seiya: por que quiero verla feliz y a mi lado no lo será, le daré la dirección de l hotel para que hable con ella lo único que le pido es que no el diga que estuve aquí.

Darien: Así será muchas gracias.

Un poco mas tarde serena sale del hotel con el corazón destrozado, ya no quería saber nada mas de darien, pero como el destino a veces se ensaña en separa lo que el amor único, así mismo los une...

allí esta darien esperando a su nina bonita, pero ella ni siquiera se inmuto, su mirada fue indiferente, se asubio al auto fue imposible que darien se acercara el anillo de seguridad de serena y rey no lo permitió...

Lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar serenaaa, la rubia no lo observo cerro el vidrio de su ventanilla, mientras unas lagrimas caían de sus ojos.. yen su pensamiento se decia a si misma.. Darien chiba hoy de nuevo mueres para mi..


	6. Chapter 6

Hola quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa por el retraso de capitulo, pero entre mi proyecto de grado , la practica y algunos inconvientes familiares no se me habia hecho posible... quiero agradecerle la ayuda incondicional a mi amiga **AnnyFansMoon, **a ella le debo mucho este capi fue hecho gracias a su ayuda amiguix te queroo muchoo... esto te lo debo a ti de nuevo mil gracias por tu ayuda, por escucharme y tus consejos que para mi son muy valiosos .. eres un angel...

**--------------------------------------COMO DUELE AMAR--------------------------------**

**NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI, LA LUZ Y EL FRIO**

**IMPREGNAN MI CUERPO, MI CORAZON SE ROMPE **

**EN PEDAZOS.**

**NO PUEDO SEGUIR SIN TI AHORA QUE SUEÑO CON **

**TOCAR TU CUERPO Y ESTAR ENTRE TUS BRAZOS, PERO **

**AHORA QUE NO ESTAS A MI LADO NO ME CONFORMARE CON SOLO**

**TENERTE ENTRE MIS PENSAMIENTOS.**

Ya habían pasado varios días desde aquel engaño que planeó Esmeralda para separar a Darien de Serena, ella se sentía intocable y a pesar de que la rubia aún seguía en París se negaba rotundamente en recibir a su ex, .Pero

Diamante se cobraría un alto precio la ingratitud de la peliverde por no pagarle el favor que le hizo, así que lo que el destino jugo a su favor ahora seria su condena.

Esmeralda se encontraba en su oficina, acomodando unos papeles cuando una llamada perturbo su felicidad.

-Querida… ¿me extrañaste?- dijo Diamante

- ¿Por que me llamas a mi oficina? cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir que no lo hagas- respondió con rabia

Mi amor, a mi tu no me ordenas, recuerda que me debes un favor, ¿o se te olvida? gracias a mi ahora eres la novia de ese pelele, ¿ quien fue quien público la nota; donde ahora resulta que eres la honorable prometida del señor Chiba?-atajo rotundo

Esta bien, sé que te lo debo dime… ¿que quieres?-

Te espero esta noche en tu departamento a las 8:00, y no quiero sorpresitas-hablo con sorna

-Esta bien allí nos vemos amorcito-contesto con ironía en la voz mientras colgaba la llamada

La fémina quedo intranquila, sabia que debía tener cuidado con su amigo, el

podría traicionarla en cualquier momento, pero lo que no se imaginaba era que eso era precisamente lo que estaba a punto de pasar,

Diamante había mandado una nota al prometido de la joven, y en su cama pensativo se preparaba para lo que vendría

Mientras en el otro lado de la ciudad, Darien se despertó al escuchar los insistentes sonidos del timbre, bajo las escaleras y cuando atendió la puerta se sorprendió que no hubiera nadie, escudriño a todos lados para asegurarse y cuando iba a cerrar encontró una nota en el piso

"_**Si quieres saber quien es en verdad tu novia… te espero a las 8 de la noche en el departamento de Esmeralda**_"

El muchacho sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho y movido por la curiosidad decidió ir, seguramente nada bueno le esperaba, aunque llegaría al fondo de todo esto para descubrir la verdad. Una voz conocida interrumpió sus pensamientos, era Rei quien se encontraba en el pórtico contemplándolo con una mirada de contrariedad.

Hola Darién te diré que me da gusto verte, pero esto no es una visita de cortesía, ¿podríamos hablar un momento?- mientras entraba

Claro ,pasa a mi oficina por favor-exclamo el pelinegro sorprendido

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala, Darien le ofreció algo de beber, pero Rei con un gesto lo rechazo inmediatamente tomando asiento en una de las mullidas sillas mientras que el hacia lo propio en frente de ella comenzó a hablar.

Voy a ser clara contigo, dime… ¿por que haces sufrir a Serena de esta manera?, le ruegas que regrese contigo y al día siguiente estas comprometido con otra mujer –haciendo una pausa-¿es una broma acaso?-inquirió totalmente enfurecida

Las cosas no son como parecen, amo a Serena como la primera vez que la vi, no estoy comprometido con Esmeralda, aun no entiendo quien fue quien público esa nota, cuando trate de explicarle todo lo que paso, no quiso recibirme, he intentado todo …ya no se que hacer-dijo angustiado con asomo de lagrimas en sus pupilas

Ella te ama pero tú en el pasado la heriste demasiado, ¿como crees que te iba a recibir?, además esa chica si tiene algo contigo ¿o me equivoco?-

Si ,pero ya te dije que amo a Serena,te reitero todo esto es un mal entendido, es cierto que hace poco comencé una relación con Esmeralda pero mi corazón siempre le perteneció a tu amiga...-explico apesadumbrado

Lo que no se imaginaba Darien es que toda esa charla había sido escuchada por su novia, quien se encontraba detrás de la puerta con una sonrisa escalofriante en sus labios, no estaba dispuesta a ceder, aunque el corazón de su amado no le perteneciese.

- No creas que te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente Darién Chiba –una vez que se marcharon, entro en la oficina, saco de una gaveta una pistola que guardaba el pelinegro en caso de emergencia, la puso en su bolsa y se marcho directo al hotel en donde se hospedaba su rival

**-------------------------------------COMO DUELE AMAR-------------------------------**

Una joven rubia se encontraba en la ventana más triste que nunca, su corazón había sido destruido de nuevo, lo único en que pensaba era en ese beso, ese beso que movió hasta la última célula de su cuerpo. No podía entender él porque lo seguía amando después de tanto dolor, en su corazón aun guardaba la esperanza de que un milagro ocurriera y que ellos dos volvieran a estar juntos.

Señorita ¿podría hablar un momento con usted?- pregunto un famoso reportero mientras entraba

Pase, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-respondió Serena

Señorita Tsukino mi nombre es Diamante Night y seré breve con usted, yo fui quien publicó la nota en el periódico sobre el matrimonio de Darién, todo es una farsa que Esmeralda inventó para alejarla de el, créame ella lleva varios años siendo mi amante-termino el peliblanco ante la horrorizada mirada de su interlocutora

- Dígame… ¿por qué me contó todo esto?-tartamudeo la rubia, si eso era verdad, Darien aun la amaba.

Por que Esmeralda tiene una cuenta pendiente que no ha querido pagarme y la mejor forma de vengarme de ella es tirándole el teatrito que le formo al señor Chiba durante todos estos años, ella no lo ama solo esta encaprichada-

En ese momento la peliverde llegaba al hotel con un único pensamiento… vengarse de la mujer que le quito el hombre que creyó suyo...cuan grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a sus dos enemigos, pero pensándolo mejor eso le facilitaba las cosas, mataría a dos pájaros de un solo tiro, y tendría el camino libre para siempre.

Que felicidad encontrarlos juntos, nos vamos a divertir muchísimo-dijo con maldad

¿Qué haces aquí? Querida no esperaba verte tan pronto-contestó Diamante con una mirada llena de temor

Mi amor es que te extrañaba tanto, claro que no solo a ti-mientras desviaba la vista de su amante y la posaba en Serena

Serena solo observaba con mal presentimiento, sabia que aquella mujer no venia con buenas intenciones, mas después de todo lo que le comento Diamante

**-------------------------------------COMO DUELE AMAR-------------------------------**

En la entrada de la casa de Darien, las cosas aun no estaban totalmente claras para Rei, quería saber todo lo que había pasado, para que ese periódico publicara esa tonta noticia.

- Se que me has dicho que amas a Serena, pero… ¿que sientes por esa chica?, estabas a punto de comenzar una relación con ella ¿quien es en tu vida?-acuso la pelinegra

- Esmeralda es solo es mi amiga, la conocí aquí en París, ella como yo se encontraba sola, ambos nos apoyamos mucho – respondió el joven con melancolía en la voz

Esta bien Darién es hora de irme-mirando su reloj,

No es bueno que una señorita ande de noche-ofrece caballeroso-vamos yo te acompañare

Esta bien-esbozando una sonrisa

En el hotel las cosas estaban tensas, Esmeralda seguía observando desafiante a Serena

¿Que quiere usted?, la verdad su actitud no me agrada ni se me hace correcta... –hablo la rubia

La muchacha se acerco a ambos con una risa escandalosa y saco el arma de su bolsa, apuntando deliberadamente hacia su obstáculo.

-Te voy a destruir no voy dejar que me quites a Darién, el es mío, solo mío... –con la pistola sobre la cabeza de Serena

Diamante solo veía la escena totalmente aterrorizado mientras unas cuantas lágrimas salían de su rostro.

Cálmate, no cometas una locura –

Tú no sabes nada Diamante, yo amo a Darién como a nadie en mi vida, sabes que crecí sola ,no tengo a nadie mas en el mundo, y no voy a dejar que esta me lo quite-

Tras la peliverde se encontraba Seiya quien en un momento se acerco y tomo desprevenida a la mujer, sin embargo no pudo alcanzar el arma, sino que ambos comenzaron a forcejear. Un disparo se escapo hiriendo al joven, en ese descuido todos comenzaron a correr desesperadamente

Serena se acerco lentamente a Seiya que se encontraba tirado en el suelo

Por favor resiste - con lagrimas en los ojos mientras lo abrazaba

El la tomo de la mano y sonriendo- No llores Serena voy a estar bien –poco a poco perdía el conocimiento

Darién y Rei llegaban al hotel y al oír los gritos y varios disparos se asustaron que algo malo hubiera pasado

¿Que ocurre?-la pelinegra pregunto angustiada

No lo se, pero lo vamos a averiguar

Entraron con cuidado a la habitación y se encontraron con una escena funesta, Serena estaba con Seiya en sus brazos, mientas que la peliverde apuntaba a la rubia y a Diamante

Esmeralda …¿que significa esto?- le pregunto Darién ,ella al verlo perdió la concentración ,momento que aprovecho Diamante quien se abalanzo para quitarle el arma mientras el pelinegro se acercaba a ellos y Rei corría al lado de sus amigos

En ese momento se escucho un disparo y la sangre comenzó a caer al suelo, Diamante empezó a gritar al ver que hirió a su amante. El ojiazul se acerco y tomando a la joven entre sus brazos la observaba fijamente

-Darien perdóname, todo lo hice por ti, te amo más que a mi vida, siento haberte mentido-una lágrima cayo del rostro de la fémina, y dando un largo suspiro murió envuelta en el suave calor de su amado

El joven estaba en shok al igual que el peliblanco que solo observaba atónito el arma y el suelo teñido de fuerte carmín.


	7. Chapter 7

**hola antes que nada quiero agradecerlas a cada una de ustedes cada uno de sus comentarios y sujerencias, solo falta un capi para el fic acepto sugerencias jee, tambien quiero darles las gracias por que a pesar de que me falta mucho para hacer una buena historia, me sigueron en esta y sus mensajes me motivaron mucho, miil gracias nuevamente y muchas bendiciones...**

**amiguixxx ****AnnyFanSailorMoon** **gracias por todo te adoroooo**

Panorama en la habitación dónde acaba de morir esmeralda era escalofriante, Darién aun la tenia en sus brazos. En sus ojos solo había confusión y en su alma amargura.

" **Quiero ser parte del viento, para que se lleve mis penas,**

**las lagrimas ya no son cálidas queman mi piel"**

En ese mismo instante diamante tira el arma al suelo – Él sentía que se le iba la vida - cae de rodillas y se acerca al cuerpo de esmeralda, en la habitación todo era silencio el dolor era palpable en cada uno de ellos, la agonía se apoderaba de su ser de una forma inevitable.

"**La estrella de mis sueños de se perdió, en **

**las tinieblas de la soledad, sin ti ya no se quien soy ni que será**

**de mi vida"**

- Perdóname, solo quería tenerte a mi lado esmeralda, nunca entendiste que te amaba, decía diamante, ante la mirada perpleja de Darién.

" **El miedo es mas fuerte que el valor de mi corazón,**

**ya no quedan fuerzas para levantarme"**

El otro lado de la habitación serena tenia a seiya en sus brazos, con rey a su lado siendo mucho temor por seiya a pesar de que su herida había dejado de sangrar seguía inconsciente, en ese momento entran los paramédicos y la policía, seiya fue traslado al hospital, los demás estaban aun en la habitación aclarándole a policía lo ocurrido.

Después de las declaraciones necesarias todos observan azorados como el cuerpo de la peliverde era llevado fuera de la habitación, no habían palabras que describieran ese amargo momento… que irónico era todo mientras ella estaba muerta Diamante su amante de toda la vida era trasladado a estación de policía, pues en ese momento era su presunto asesino..

Darien solo observa a la rubia en silencio su ropa estaba manchada de sangre, su rostro estaba lleno lagrimas no podía comprender lo ocurrido… serena se acerca a Darién y lo abraza como nunca la había hecho en la vida el se veía como un niño indefenso buscado consuelo…

- Por que todo tuvo que terminar así, serena perdóname no me imaginaba que esto podría ocurrir, jamás pensé que esmeralda llegaría ha ser una cosa como esta…

-No hay nada que perdonar Darién ella pensó que lo que hacia estaba correcto, como te lo dijo lo hizo por amor, ella actuó de forma errada, pero lo hizo por desesperación mientras se acerca y lo abraza.

- Yo nunca le ame siempre la vi como a mi amiga, mi vida se acabo cuando te fuiste serena, siempre te he amado como a nadie en el mundo por favor no me abandones nuevamente, perdóname por el daño que te acuse... mientras de sus ojos caían algunas lagrimas.

Serena se acerca el era inevitable sentir que la vida regresaba a su cuerpo a pesar de lo sucedido el tiempo paro en ese momento, sus labios se acercan a los de el suavemente y con ese beso fue suficiente para comprender, que todo quedaba en el pasado.

**--------------------------------------COMO DUELE AMAR--------------------------------**

Ya en el hospital la angustia rondaba en el corazón de serena y rey ;seiya seguía en la sala de cirugía, habían pasado varias horas el tiempo se les era eterno, solo rezaban para que todo esto terminara pronto.

A la sala de espera se acerca u medico de mas o menos unos cuarenta años, alto y rubio.

- Los familiares del señor kou?

Rey, serena y Darién que estaba allí acompañándoles se acercan con el corazón en la mano queriendo saber que todo estuviera bien para seiya.

-Si doctor somos nosotros, dice la pelinegra con incertidumbre ¿Cómo se encuentra él?

- En este momento se encuentra descansando, pero no se preocupen se pondrá bien, solo necesitara un tiempo para recuperarse.

- Doctor cuando podremos verlo?, Pregunta serena con felicidad al saber que su amigo se encontraba bien.

- Ahora les recomiendo que se vallan a descansar podrán verlo en las horas de la mañana.

Tiempo después Darién y serena se van a descasar, por que a pesar de la instancia de Darién para que Rey fuera con ellos, ella no se quiso despegar ni un minuto de seiya.

- Al día siguiente el pelinegro despertaba rey estaba junto con el cómo siempre siendo incondicional.

- Con voz débil- ¿Rey como se encuentra serena le pregunta angustiado, como termino todo?

Los ojos de Rey se llenan de la lagrimas al verlo despertar su felicidad fue muy grande.

- Ella se encuentra bien no te preocupes, lo que ahora esta descansando, Darién esta con ella.. - Lo que vivimos ayer fue demasiado fuerte, pero gracias al cielo tu estas bien.. Le respondía la pelinegra con una hermosa sonrisa.

Momentos después serena es informada por rey, sobre la buena noticia de que seiya ya había despertado y estaba mucho mejor, al llegar al hospital la rubia estaba feliz recupero al hombre que ama y su mejor amigo estaba bien, pero la felicidad no era completa, no podía negar el gran amor que seiya sentía por ella y saber que ahora estaba con darien lo iba ha lastimar.

En el momento que la rubia entra a la habitación Rey sale de ella, pues sabia que tanto serena como seiya tenían mucho que decirse.

" **Te amo pero no me pertenece tu alma, eres una rosa**

**que floreció con otro amor"**

- Seiya yo, yo.. La rubia rompe en llanto. – No se como agradecerte, por mi culpa casi pierdes la vida.

- Serena no digas tonterías, lo único que me importas que estés bien sabes que eres alguien muy importante para mi…Mientras observa a serena- la rubia se acerca y lo abraza..

"**Ahora te abro la puerta de la jaula donde quiso mantenerte mi corazón."**

- Serena ahora quiero que seas feliz, con el hombre que amas.

" **Espero que seas feliz con tu verdadero amor"**

- Seiya… no sé que decir … mientras lo abraza… seiya le sonríe- se feliz para mi ya habrá una nueva oportunidad... Ahora ve y busca a darien y se feliz con el.

- Serena sale de la habitación, y la cerrar la puerta una lagrima rueda por la mejilla de seiya, aunque su corazón le estaba doliendo su amor era tan bello que supo hacerse a un lado para ver a serena feliz.

**------------------------------------COMO DUELE AMAR--------------------------------**

Darien en su departamento observando a través de ventana, reflexiona en lo ocurrido el día anterior y su corazón se llena de confusión, pues aun podía comprender, que esmeralda la que creyó su amiga incondicional, su única compañía por mucho tiempo. La mujer que lo amo, lo hubiese engañado de semejante manera y peor aun que ahora estuviera muerta.

En esos momentos suena la puerta era Serena, al verla Darien se llena de felicidad en esos momentos necesitaba un abrazo, ambos se observan sus miradas reflejaban el mismo sentimiento el mismo deseo..

- No pensé verte aquí tan pronto. Decía el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a serena y le daba un abrazo.

-Quería saber como estabas sé que lo que le paso a tu amiga té afecto demasiado, además no puedo estar lejos de ti... mientras se acerca acaricia el rostro del hombre que ama.

-Darien sonríe, no pensaba escuchar esas palabras de parte de Serena... - te amo, fueron sus únicas palabras en ese momento - El resto del día ambos hablaron de lo que fue su vida todo ese tiempo...

**------------------------------------COMO DUELE AMAR--------------------------------**

Al día siguiente en el sepelio de esmeralda todo fue muy triste pues en el solo estaba Darien y Serena, nadie lloro solo lo hizo el cielo y un ramo de flores que en su tumba quedo..

Los días pasaron diamante pudo salir de la cárcel paso momentos muy amargos allí... como pudo consiguió la información panteón de donde se encontraba esmeralda, al llegar de nuevo se desplomo en la tumba de la mujer que amo..

Esmeralda no quería que esto pasara te lo juro... Decía entre lagrimas. - no se como podré seguir mi vida sin ti. Luego de salir del panteón Diamante se fue del país, pues fue declarado inocente de asesinato...

**-----------------------------------COMO DUELE AMAR--------------------------------**

En el hospital seiya, ya se encontraba mucho mejor ahora sonreía mas que los días anteriores la compañía Rey le hacia mucho bien, ambos se habían compenetrado mucho los últimos días..

- Rey no tengo como agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

- No tienes nada que agradecerme lo hago por que me nace y te amo. Le dijo la pelinegra después de llenarse de mucho valor. Sé que aun amas a serena pero no podían ocultarte mas este sentimiento, el pelinegro no le dice nada solo se acerca y la besa muy suavemente.

- sin darme cuenta Rey llenaste mi corazón y le diste mucha luz a mi vida, y no amo a serena, creo que me confundí el cariño por que a la verdadera persona que amo es a ti... la pelinegra lloraba de emoción mientras seiya la besa de nuevo...

**---------------------------------COMO DUELE AMAR--------------------------------**

Serena y Darien trataban de recuperar sus vidas iban poco a poco, pero antes de continuar un nuevo camino hicieron algo que les pedía su corazón**...**

Ambos fueron al panteón, a pasar de todo serena no sentía en contra esmeralda. - Darien es quien primero se acerca a la tumba de esmeralda y en ella pone unas bellas flores.

Esmeralda espero que hallas encontrado la paz que necesitaba tu corazón, perdóname si te lastime, hoy vengo a despedirme...serena se acerca mientras pone una mano en el hombro de darien.

Esmeralda de corazón espero que donde estés, hallas encontrado tu felicidad, y te pido perdón..

Ambos salen del panteón ahora se abrazan y hay una sonrisa en sus caras, Sintiendo que ahora la felicidad, era posible.


	8. Chapter 8

_**hola muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia les agradesco de corazon que Dios las llene de bendiciones quiero dedicar este ultimo capitulo a mi amiguix del alma anyyy feliz cumpleaños amiga te deseo lo mas bello del mundo te lo mereces.. besos abrazos espero que te guste mi niña bonita felicitaciones...  
**_

**--------------------------------------COMO DUELE AMAR--------------------------------**

Desde la muerte de Esmeralda ya han pasado varios meses la vida de todos a cambiado mucho para todos… Darien renuncio a su trabajo y se mudo de parís para vivir en Italia cerca de serena, allí su vida era mucho más tranquila, al igual que su trabajo...

Serena siguió su carrera junto con Rey como cantantes, ahora la vida le parecía un hermoso sueño, Darien con su amor y dedicación borro las cicatrices que en ambos dejó el pasado… su amor era pleno, tranquilo...

_**Mi vida a tu lado ha sido más que un sueño,**_

_**Todo mi mundo se lleno de color…**_

----Mi amor, es increíble que la felicidad exista…. Dice Darien a Serena…

----Ella se acerca a él, acaricia su rostro y le sonríe--Mi felicidad eres tú...

Le decía la rubia… llena de amor en sus ojos...

_**Mi vida a tu lado no es comparable a nada **_

_**Existente… las palabras no describen **_

_**Lo que sienten mi alma y mi cuerpo desde **_

_**Que estas junto a mí.**_

-Serena, quiero que vivamos juntos - dice Darien a la rubia mientras la abraza...

-Mi amor tú sabes que te amo, y si quiero estar a tu lado todo el tiempo, lo mejor es que te mudes a él apartamento donde vivo dice serena...

-Está bien todo será como tu decidas mi vida, por cierto es increíble, que Rey y Seiya se casen tan pronto, dice el pelinegro.

-No sé si sea pronto (dice serena) lo importante es que sean felices ambos se lo merecen…el resto del día Darien y Serena lo dedican a mudar las cosas de Darien al departamento que ambos compartirían el que ahora sería el idilio de su amor…

**--------------------------------------COMO DUELE AMAR--------------------------------**

En otro lado de la cuidad una pareja comprometida andaba disfrutando de un hermoso parque, donde hablaban sobre los preparativos de su boda, mientras disfrutaban de la hermosa vista y la naturaleza que los rodeaba, pues ya no eran gente común eran la pareja del momento…

_**Fuente de mis sueños, **_

_**Mi fuerza inagotable…**_

-Amor creo que Serena y Darien deben ser nuestros padrinos en la boda- dice Rey… mientras se acerca y a Seiya y lo abraza…

_**Eres lo que más amo y contigo **_

_**Quiero recorrer el camino de mi vida**_

_**Pintándolo de nuevos colores donde tu **_

_**Seas la protagonista de esta nueva ilusión… **_

-- mi vida tienes razón es una lástima que ellos no quieran casarse—dice Seiya…

**Flash back **

Hace tres meses atrás-- Serena, Rey, Darien y Seiya disfrutaban de una amena cena, celebrando el éxito de las chicas en música y el compromiso de Rey y Seiya.

--Serena y Darien ahora que ustedes dos están tan bien ¿no han pensado en casarse?... dice Rey

-- Serena observa a Darien y sonríe… no Rey, creo que es muy pronto nos amamos y es lo importante…

-- ¿pero por qué? Dice seiya con curiosidad…

- Darien toma la mano de Serena--- mientras posa su mirada en ella… no es necesario sellar nuestro amor con un matrimonio , después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ahora lo más importante es recuperar todo el tiempo perdido…

- Rey y Seiya dicen los comprendemos… ambos se toman de la manos, pero nosotros si casaremos pronto…

**Fin del flas back **

En el parque Seiya abraza Rey... Mientras la pelinegra le dice…Aun recuerdo sus palabras mi amor, ahora lo importante es que están juntos y tranquilos…

-- así es lo importante le dice Seiya a su novia…

**--------------------------------------COMO DUELE AMAR--------------------------------**

Pasaron algunos días, y los preparativos del matrimonio de rey y seiya, tenían a las chicas bastante ocupadas, Rey y Serena en el centro comercial ultimaban los detalles del vestido de novia…

-Rey te ves hermosa… decía Serena bastante emocionada…

-Gracias decía Rey algo melancólica… mientras observaba a Serena…

-¿Qué te pasa? Dice la rubia algo preocupada… - Es que quisiera que mi madre estuviera conmigo dice la pelinegra a serena mientras la abraza…

- Sabes que te quiero mucho Rey y siempre estaré contigo… mientras unas lagrimas salían de el rostro de ambas estaban felices…

- Lo sé, eres como mi hermana, gracias por compartir conmigo todo Serena, por eso quiero pedirte que seas la madrina de mi boda y que Darien sea el padrino...

- Serena le sonríe Rey acepto con gusto….

En otro lado de la ciudad Darien se encontraba preparando una sorpresa para serena, quería una noche especial para ambos… preparo una cena , lleno el apartamento de rosas las flores que más le gustaban a serena y le entregaría algo que por mucho tiempo, fue el recuerdo de un amor que ahora comenzaba de nuevo a florecer…

Al llegar Serena al apartamento encuentra a Darien esperándola en el sofá de la sala, algo pensativo observando la vista de la cuidad… serena se acerca suavemente mientras lo abraza por el cuello y le susurra – porque esta tan pensativo el hombre más hermoso de este mundo…

Darien sonríe, mientras la observa fijamente- en que piensas mi amor le dice la rubia...

-en lo feliz que soy y en todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para estar de nuevo juntos, dice el pelinegro mientras lleva a Serena al comedor y le da un ramo de rosas rojas esas que ella le gustaban tanto, con la cadenita que hace muchos años atrás le dio en el parque y tras su pelea ella le regreso...

- mi amor quiero que este recuerdo sea símbolo de nuestro amor y lo mucho que luchamos para estar juntos de nuevo mientras la rubia visiblemente emocionada abraza a su novio…

- te amo Darién quiero esta siempre junto a ti, decía la rubia…

Después de cenar serena se acerca darien, comienza a besarlo delicadamente mientras entre caricias ya no tan tiernas y llenas de pasión llegan a la sala, la ropa comienza a caer...

Luego ambos llegan al sillón, cerca al calor que emanaba la chimenea, claro que ese calor no era tan grande como la hoguera de ese amor, en el momento de llegar al éxtasis de ser uno solo así llega el amanecer y ambos quedan dormidos abrazados en el sillón…Agradeciéndole la vida aquella hermosa noche llena de amor…

**--------------------------------------COMO DUELE AMAR-------------------------------------**

Un día antes del matrimonio de Rey y seiya , las chicas habían tenido días muy agitados, serena esos días no se había sentido muy bien, tenia mareos , su apetito había disminuido considerablemente y estaba algo pálida..

-Serena ¿te sientes bien? – le dice Rey algo preocupada…

- Si… solo estoy algo cansada nada más…

- Bombón descansa un poco no es bueno que te esfuerces tanto…

- No se preocupen les dice la rubia—lo mío terminara en unos cuantos meses, es que estoy embarazada les dijo muy emocionada….

-Rey y seiya se observan mutuamente…. Algo sorprendidos…

-Serena y ¿Darien no lo sabe?

- no espero decirle el día de su matrimonio como regalo de cumpleaños se que se pondrá feliz…

- ósea que seremos tíos, que emoción decía Rey…

- sí, espero que ustedes pronto también me den un sobrino… decía serena, así paso el resto de la tarde… Rey y serena se fueron para el apartamento allí Darien las esperaba, mientras seiya se quedo en el suyo…

- señoritas, ya era hora de que regresaran—decía Darien con cara de enojo, ya me sentía muy solo---

- Hay mi amor no digas tonterías, mientras la rubia se acerca y lo besa…

- si oye la que necesita exclusividad ahora soy yo no tu, decía Rey en un tono divertido…

Darien le sonríe ha Rey – de corazón espero que seiya te haga muy feliz Rey te lo mereces, además quiero agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por nosotros, si no fuera por ti no estuviera con serena…

-Rey es cierto te agradezco todo amiga y Serena la abraza…mientras Rey le corresponde…

Pasaron algunas horas Rey estaba muy ansiosa y no podía dormir, así que decidió regresar a su apartamento, mientras Serena y Darien dormían plácidamente….

Al abrir la puerta seiya estaba en el sillón observando por la ventana del apartamento hacia la cuidad…

-Qué haces mi amor, pensé que estabas dormido le dice Rey a su novio…

- No podía dejar de pensar en ti, mientras acaricia suavemente su rostro, Rey le corresponde mientras lo besa suavemente y lo observa…- te amo seiya….

- seiya la toma en sus brazos y la lleva la habitación, mientras la ropa de ambos cae por todo la habitación y seiya recorre el cuerpo de Rey como explorando una nueva tierra, que desea ser descubierta. Rey acaricia el cuerpo de seiya y ambos se besan mientras se hacen uno…llega el amanecer y Rey regresa al apartamento de Darien y serena feliz porque sabía que el corazón de seiya era totalmente suyo...

**--------------------------------------COMO DUELE AMAR-------------------------------------**

_**El amor de mi vida eres tú, **_

_**Mi vida solo la quiero compartir a tu lado, **_

_**El mar no es comparable con lo que siento por ti..**_

Llegó el día terminante para seiya y para Rey, en el apartamento de Serena todo era un caos Rey estaba muy nerviosa, seiya estaba un poco más tranquilo…

-Ya es muy tarde y aun no estoy lista decía Rey bastante preocupada…

-tranquilízate, todo va salir bien le decía Darien a Rey...

- Si tienes razón, por cierto Darien feliz cumpleaños mientras la pelinegra le sonreía...

- Gracias no pensé que lo recordaras con tantas cosas en tu cabeza…

Rey ya estaba lista se veía hermosa su vestido era blanco, con una larga cola en corte en princesa y en su parte superior era straplee con algunos bordados no muy llamativos, su cabello estaba suelto con algunos rizos y corona era en pequeñas rosas blancas al igual que su ramo...

Serena tenía un hermoso vertido rosa en corte romano color turquesa con un sencillo peinado que resaltaba su bello rostro….

-Rey te ves muy hermosa dice serena muy emocionada mientras le da una cajita que contenía algo muy especial para ella...

-no puedo aceptarlo decía Rey, esta cadena era de tu madre es muy importante para ti...

- serena le sonríe- por eso quiero que la uses tu mientras la pone en su cuello eres mi hermana, mi amiga y eso no es comparable con nada en el mundo—te deseo la mayor de las felicidades---

- gracias dice Rey visiblemente conmovida, mientras abraza a serena y toca su vientre….

Seiya e ya se encontraba en el lugar de la ceremonia seria en la playa algo sencillo sin reporteros, solo amigos y familiares. El lugar estaba decorado con pétalos, velas blancas y algunos velos blancos todo era del mismo color….

Hoy prometo hacerte muy feliz pensaba Seiya mientras sonría…mientras Rey entraba al lugar de la mano de Darien, puesto que Serena esperaba junto a Seiya en el altar….

Al llegar Darien entrega la mano de Rey a Seiya y besa la frente de Rey, y serena toma la mano de seiya y la da a Rey…

-cuida mucho esta hermosa mujer por que merece una eterna felicidad, dice Darien a seiya…

- Prometo hacerlo mientras observa a Rey fijamente…

- Deseo que su felicidad sea eterna y que ese amor cada día crezca más fuerte… Dice serena ambos

Momentos después los votos de los novios…….

_**Seiya: La felicidad no pensé que fuera posible hasta conocerte, **_

_**Tu entrega, tu amor, tu cariño atraparon mi corazón, te entrego mi vida**_

_**Lo que soy cada uno de mis sueños decía la pelinegra con mucha emoción a su casi esposo…**_

_**Rey: a tu lado encontré la luz., la vida , recordé que no estaba solo, que la luz siempre entrara a mi corazón, porque tú eres el fuego, la fuerza el motor de mi vida..**_

Darien y serena se toman de las manos mientras observan a Rey y Seiya, como si en ese mismo momento solo estuvieran ambos--- luego se observan mutuamente…en el momento en que el juez que oficia la ceremonia dice algunas palabras---

-puede besar a la novia dice el juez, seiya besa a Rey muy delicadamente mientras salen unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad del rostro de ambos….

Darien se acerca a serena y también la besa, y susurra en su oído mi amor para ti será eterno, mi vida a tu lado es lo más hermoso que me ocurrido…

Al terminar la ceremonia en la recepción todos felicitan a los novios, mientras serena y Darien se alejan un poco y observan al mar….

-Mi amor tengo un pequeño regalo para ti, mientras le entrega un sobre con un pequeño oso… este es tu regalo de cumpleaños... Dice serena

- Darien abre el sobre y esboza una hermosa sonría….este es el mejor regalo de mi vida mientras toma a serena entre sus brazos, - pronto seremos tres le dice la rubia…

Tiempo después nació una hermosa niña que tiene el nombre de su madre serena, ese amor que alguna vez pareció imposible venció todos los obstáculos y ahora disfruta de un eterno gozo… Rey y seiya también pronto serian padres, de la soledad que los unió y los llevo a un hermoso amor hoy también da frutos, el amor es un finito, variable lo más importante es nunca perder el corazón y la esperanza de encontrar el amor…

FIN…..


End file.
